


Forgive Me, As I Have Forgiven You

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Morgana come together at Arthur’s death bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me, As I Have Forgiven You

They stood on either side of the stone table where the once great King Arthur now lay. Morgana, once Arthur’s greatest enemy, now held his frail hand as his life bleed from his unconscious body. Merlin watched, hardly believing that this was how it would all end –that Morgana would only realise where her heart belonged when it was too late to change a thing.

“How much longer do you think he has?” Morgana asked.

“Only a few more minutes,” Merlin said, looking down at Arthur.

Arthur had aged, his golden hair greyed and his skin wrinkled. Morgana and Merlin had stayed the same –barely having aged a day since those early years. Now Arthur was dying while Morgana and Merlin would live eternally, their magic having now bound them to the earth forever.

“I wish…” Morgana began then took a breath, having to stop. After a moment, she managed to compose herself enough to speak. “I wish I could change all of this.”

Merlin looked down at Arthur. “So do I,” he said, reaching out to brush a stray strand of grey hair from Arthur’s forehead.

“And I wish” Morgana began, “that, perhaps, you could find it in your heart to forgive me.”

Merlin glanced up at her. He could not hide that her wish had startled him. “You do not hate me?”

“No,” Morgana said.

Merlin looked back down at Arthur. “I forgive you,” he said. “But it is I who should be the asking for forgiveness.”

Morgana gave a little laugh, so small and weak that it did not penetrate the heaviness that hung in the castle. Yet it warmed Merlin’s breaking heart with a feeling that could only be described as hope.

“We are both completely hopeless,” Morgana said.

Merlin looked up at her and smiled, his eyes misted with tears as he spoke. “Yet there is no one else I would rather spend eternity with.”

Morgana reached across Arthur and placed her hand on top his. “Nor I,” she whispered.

Merlin placed his other hand on top of hers and kept to himself, just for a few moments, the fact that Arthur had died while they had been speaking.


End file.
